The present invention relates to a munition device having an impact sensitive actuating mechanism.
Munition devices, such as bombs, or various types of missiles are typically provided with a direct impact detonating system arranged in the front portion. Such detonating systems are devised to set off a train of explosives within the munition device upon sufficient impact on the front of the device when it hits the target. The level of the impact force when the device hits the target is dependent upon the acceleration of the device. Occasionally, however, either the munition device does not impact the target at a steep enough angle so as to provide an appropriate impact force on the front of the device or the primary detonating system fails to operate due to some defect in the system. Such problems are especially incurred in non-rotating weapons or weapons which have ceased to spin prior to activating the direct impact sensor or where the weapons are spinning at a relatively low rate so that the impact sensor is not activated.
The present invention is described primarily in connection with the utilization of the impact actuating mechanism in a bomb or missile or similar munition device, since these are the primary contemplated areas of utilization. It, however, is recognized that the omni-directional impact actuating mechanism of the present invention can be utilized in conjunction with actuating other types of systems.